<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spare The Rod Spoil The Child by Fireflame99</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23536024">Spare The Rod Spoil The Child</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireflame99/pseuds/Fireflame99'>Fireflame99</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hamilton - Miranda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Corporal Punishment, Discipline, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Ham is a good dad, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Non-Consensual Spanking, Other, Spanking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:09:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23536024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireflame99/pseuds/Fireflame99</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There was nothing Hamilton feared more then becoming the monster his old man was, so he always too easy and forgiving to the children.</p><p>Well, Eliza has had enough and makes him in charge of punishing Philip</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Spare The Rod Spoil The Child</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>there's so many fics about Hamilton punishing Philip about the duel so I wanted to find another idea</p><p>and well here's this ¯\_(ツ)_/¯</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alexander never really considered having children, he never understood what a father figure was like completely. as a result, he never had a clear idea of what to do when he was left with them.</p><p> </p><p>of course, Elizabeth's father was always there to assist him in guiding his youths. and Alex couldn't thank him enough for that.</p><p> </p><p>while growing a clear bond with them or authority was a completely harder task. since Hamilton was usually working when home, cooped up in his office with his hands and eyes glued to the parchment laid on his desk. nothing but the light from his lamp to give him a clear vision, his glasses never covering the obvious bags under his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>he sighed massaging his aching palms, grateful after he finished this letter he could finally get some rest.</p><p><br/>but that thought was crushed when the door to his office was nearly slammed open. with his angry wife dragging his oldest son by the ear into the room, obviously not a good sign.</p><p> </p><p>"Ow! Ow! Ma, stop! stop!" Philip, the oldest child, around the age of 13, wined helplessly. trying to ease the hard grip around his ear, that was already displaying his blush from the juvenile treatment.</p><p> </p><p>Alexander took note of Elizabeth's furiously red face, that you could practically hear an overheating teapot. yes, obviously she was not here for the good news: like Philip getting good grades or something.</p><p> </p><p>"Alexander," Eliza said sternly, her usual graceful features twitching like she was trying her hardest to keep her voice stable and calm. she was always the adult and mature one. "You need to take care of your son!" It was always a bad sign when Elizabeth used the "your son" talk. </p><p> </p><p>"Boy, what have you done now?" Hamilton sighed, doing himself a favor and rubbing his forehead to lessen the upcoming headache.</p><p> </p><p>Philip seemed to have guilt wash over him, as his own old man was wearing a face of disappointment. the boy looked up to his father more than anything, always going on about wanting to be as successful and brave. how could he achieve that if he was here getting his ear pulled like a child?</p><p> </p><p>"Philip, explain to your father what you've done," Eliza pushed the young boy forward, her hands instinctively going to her hips afterward.</p><p> </p><p>"I..." Philip fidgeted with his fingers, head bent, and blush dusting his freckled cheeks. "I-I skipped classes, and failed my test..."</p><p> </p><p>"That's all?" Hamilton seemingly relaxed. if it was something as fruitless as that then he could simply be corrected, he would be back to his studies in no time. </p><p> </p><p>this type of behavior didn't strike concern to him, after all, the boy just turned thirteen; of course, he would go through that rebellious teenage phase in life.</p><p> </p><p>"Alexander!" Eliza gasped, with a tone that mixed disbelief and disappointment.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, yes," Alex inhaled as he adjusted his glasses to continue writing, dismissing the problem as such. "Philip you're grounded until you're caught back up in class."</p><p> </p><p>the young man's frowning pout turned into the shape of "Oh!", and to almost to glee. he expected a harsher punishment, but he wasn't complaining. he knew his pops was more forgiving and careless than his strict mother, who found any mistake worth a swat. and Philip was quite grateful for such a forgiving guardian.</p><p> </p><p>"Alexander Hamilton!" Elizabeth said again but with more rage held behind it. using his full name to show her genuine seriousness, she was very clearly not settling with the penalty Alex had laid out.</p><p> </p><p>"What? the kid will learn his lesson," Alexander looked up from his paper once more, clearly more annoyed they were bothering him then Philip's actual behavior.</p><p> </p><p>"That's not acceptable Hamilton! you need to actually correct your children properly for once!" his frustrated wife was not going to let it slide. her arguing against the punishment Hamilton settled with made Philip grow more anxious, why did ma have to go and be strict? he could have gotten off with a quick easy punishment!</p><p> </p><p>knowing this was an awaited debate, the man finally set down his glasses and parchment, letting his quil sink into the inkwell. </p><p> </p><p>"Philip go into the corner, nose to the wall, your mother and I must discuss this," Alexander said, not with a thoroughly strict tone, but it was enough.</p><p> </p><p>"But, Pa!" Philip groaned, letting his shoulders sink with his joy of getting out on an easy punishment.</p><p> </p><p>"Now, mister!" </p><p> </p><p>Philip's bitterness dropped as he sighed and went to the position he was ordered to take. his cheeks burned with embarrassment. he hated this stupid treatment. he may be thirteen but his mind was older! he hated it when his parents treated him like a naughty child.</p><p> </p><p>"Hamilton you need to set boundaries with your children! I will not be the villain in every situation and punish them all. you make me look like the bad parent when you stand without correction to their ruthless behavior!" Elizabeth argued, now that Philip had taken his place, she could knock some sense into her arrogant husband. "Spare the rod and spoil the child, hasn't my father guided you enough?"</p><p> </p><p>ah, yes. that quote. It wasn't Alex's favorite, but it did hold a strong truth to it. now, he wasn't the best at setting ground rules. Elizabeth had always said he was too forgiving towards the children. but he couldn't find it in himself to hurt his kids, he was too afraid to become like the man that hurt him in every way possible in his youth.</p><p> </p><p>but at the same time, he had to be there for his children. they need to know that he's still very much their father, and still an authority in this household. he can't be known as a father that didn't teach them anything.</p><p> </p><p>"I shall, Hun." Alexander sighed, nodding his head in agreement. Philip was in need of correction, and it was time he did it. "I'll take care of him."</p><p> </p><p>Elizabeth sighed a quick "Good," and then left the office without much of a glance towards the boy still standing in the corner of the room.</p><p> </p><p>the door was soon closed, and Hamilton had to be an adult and follow out the rest of the punishment. while convincing himself he was doing this for the better. and Philip wouldn't hate and resent him for the rest of his life.</p><p> </p><p>quite conveniently, he had a ruler out on his desk. originally using it for his writing, to make sure his penmanship was flawless, but it could be used for other actions as of now. Hamilton started to clear his desk, making sure there was enough space for what was about to happen and that nothing was damaged in the process.</p><p> </p><p>Curiosity took over Philip, and he had peaked a few times, trying to figure out what was his father's plans. As it had caught his scrutiny from the noises coming from behind him. besides, staring at a wall awaiting the torture that was to come filled him with anxiety. he didn't know what to expect, Pa barely punished any of the children. only when something was severe enough.</p><p> </p><p>Occasionally, James had been sent twice, but each of those times was separate and no one was there to experience what father had done. So getting punished by their old man was a complete mystery.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright kiddo, come here." finally, his father called. </p><p> </p><p>and Philip did come, scrapping his leather shoes across the wooden flooring on his way with a pout on his lips. he stood in front of his father gulping down the painful lump in his throat.</p><p> </p><p>Hamilton sighed, arms crossed, disapprovingly glaring at his boy in front of him. Alex tried everything in his ability to sustain the "disappointed parent" manner without immediately dropping it and hugging his trembling son.</p><p> </p><p>"Philip, you know what you did was wrong," Alexander scolded, watching the boy slightly flinch at the strong tone. "if you wish to be a man of success, then you have to work for it. education is important, Philip. Not to mention, your mother and I pay good money for you to have adequate education and schooling, so you can be the man you want when you're older."</p><p> </p><p>the boy sniffled a little, head bent, not daring to meet his father's gaze. but Hamilton knew this was not disrespect, but just fear. it would definitely snap some sense into the boy to be punished by the man he looks up to.</p><p> </p><p>"Son, look at me," Alexander said softer this time, and eventually, he did look up with a face as red as a tomato. "I don't like penalizing you, never will, but I won't entitle you to give your mother an arduous time. I may work, but I am still an authority in this house. understood?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, Pa..." Philip muttered eyes downcast once more. but, to test the luck that was draining from the situation, he rose his tone and head a bit. "B-But you didn't need a high education to be where you are now!"</p><p> </p><p>"I had no other alternative, but I still attended school knowing the importance of tuition," Alex replied, keeping his tone soft. Philip may be punished, but he didn't want him in trembling fear of him.</p><p>after some passing silence, he continued,</p><p> </p><p>"Good, let's get this over with then," Hamilton sat down on his now cleared desk, probably the cleanest it's been in a while, patting his lap to invite the boy over. but Philip's heart plummeted at the request.</p><p> </p><p>"B-But, Father!" Philip wined, tears threatening to spill from his wide eyes. he was none then less familiar with this punishment, but it and been years since he was last spanked. he figured he was grown enough to be higher than spanking sentences.</p><p> </p><p>"Problem?" Hamilton asked with a brow raised expectingly. </p><p> </p><p>"Please, Pops! Anything else!" Philip pleaded, deepening his embarrassment at the moment. </p><p> </p><p>and Hamilton and to bite back every instinct to let his son go, the tears already trimming his light blue eyes made his heart sink. but he and to remember his objective here. </p><p> </p><p>"Philip, I won't ask again," Alexander authorized, stringent this time.</p><p> </p><p><em>"Paa!"</em> The boy wined, he didn't care if he had to clean the entire house! But being bent over his daddies lap would be something he could never forget.</p><p> </p><p>With a deep sigh, Alex grabbed hold of his boy's upper arm and forced him into position. Flaring legs and arms trying uselessly to get out of the said hold, as Philip wined harder.</p><p> </p><p>"Struggling will not help your case, son," Hamilton said with annoyance, and a part of him knew he was starting to sound like Washington. As much as he loathed it. </p><p> </p><p>"P-Pops-!"</p><p> </p><p>his naive protests were interpreted with a yelp of discomfort and shock, as the first swat aggressively greeted the seat of his pants.</p><p> </p><p>then a few more slaps landed mercilessly, not skipping a beat. but it only encouraged Philip's outrage of swinging legs to intensive. and this started to fuel the anger in Hamilton, but he tried to stay firm and calm, he couldn't blow off and punish his son out of hostility. that's one thing he definitely learned from Washington's surprisingly elevated tolerance.</p><p> </p><p>"That's enough!" Alexander scolded, with more anger then he had anticipated. but the struggles were definitely getting annoying. fed up with it, Hamilton scooted him a bit further down his lap and hooked his own leg over Philip's. trapping and preventing the attacks.</p><p> </p><p>He then reached over and grabbed his ruler, sighing before slapping it straight across his eldest sons hide. And the boy bucked and yelped from the new tool. </p><p> </p><p>He cried and whimpered, his bottom stung and was probably as red as a cherry. humiliated he was being treated like an unruly child. he wanted his father to be proud of him not punishing him!</p><p> </p><p>"Pa, please!" Philip wailed, feeling his cheeks swell and burn from the unforgiving timber.</p><p> </p><p>"Correction is necessary, I will not withstand you to behave like a ruthless child. you are far more then wiser to know school is important!" He admonished back, never hesitating his whacks to proceed with his lecture.</p><p> </p><p>once he deemed when it was enough, he slid the boy's britches down exposing his behind more. Philip tried to reach back and pull them back up, but his hands were caught in the assault of the ruler.</p><p> </p><p>his wrist stinging similar to his butt, so in instinct, he quickly shot his hands away accepting the pain and silenced his pointless protests. </p><p> </p><p>he laid limp across his dad's lap, only flinching to life when the swats hit the right spots. overtime his father's aim started to lower to his thighs and sit spots, and he could already feel the burn he would be sitting with for the next week.</p><p> </p><p>his face was stained with rivers of where tears once slid, on a tremendously red face. sobs would shriek from the boy after a harsh slap echoed through the room. but between them was only sniffling whimpers of the after-burn on his backside.</p><p> </p><p>and finally, Hamilton deemed it enough. after one last harsh slap, the small blank of wood soughing as it then landed on the swollen skin. and the wail that followed.</p><p> </p><p>then Hamilton released his instincts and quickly picked up and hugged his crying son. and his son couldn't help but hug back, clinging to his green suit like it was the only life bar.</p><p> </p><p>Philip whimpered his entire figure a mess. snots and tears streaming down his face, hair sprang out in odd places in the least fashionable way, and his britches still hanging from his knees, with a red tanned hide. he definitely felt like a disobedient school kid now.</p><p> </p><p>"I-I'm sorry, Papa!" Philip cried, his face buried in his father's shoulder. it had certainly been a while since Philip last called him "Papa", maybe the nostalgic punishment did more than teach him a lesson.</p><p> </p><p>"I know, it's okay my son." Alexander shushed him, massaging small calming circles on the boy's back. watched as his sniffling and flinching shoulders soon relaxed into the affection. "Sh, sh, hey it's okay now buddy."</p><p> </p><p>after some time, Philip stood once more in front of his father, wiping his flushed face and fixing his britches. Alex gave him one more reassuring pat on the back before lecturing further,</p><p> </p><p>"I want you to go to your mother and apologize, and there'll be no further speech about it, but you're still grounded until you're caught back up in your studies." </p><p> </p><p>"Yes, Papa..." Philip nodded, his face still a little red but he was much more suitable now.</p><p> </p><p>"I want you to know, I love you very much, my boy. but your education is still important, and so is correcting your mistakes, understand?" Alex looked him in the eyes as he nodded in understandings. "Then that's all, why don't you go help mother with supper then?''</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, pops." he nodded again, turning to make his way to the door. thinking to himself how he would survive to sit during the feast.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>